My bestfriend's girlfriend
by lone princess19
Summary: Natsuki hired shizuru,her bestfriend's girlfriend to pretend to be her new girlfriend to make mai back. But what happen if they fall in love with each other?..A comedy-romance with some drama fic..many pairings..Base on a movie,revised..
1. A rich kid, a hard working student

**A/N: So this is my new fic. I hope you'll gonna like this… I want to inform you guys that I change some personality or characteristics of the cast. And like what I say at the summary, this is comedy-romance fic with some drama. And actually the original character who played the role of natsuki here, shown riding in red ducati. **

**Disclaimer: you know it guys, if I own mai hime, I would glad to make a mai hime the movie but sadly it's not. And also, I don't own the movie…**

* * *

The night was starting and some people want to enjoy the night. So what place will they think to go? Obviously some of them will go to clubs. People like natsuki who want to enjoy the night will go here. The DJ played the music that everyone will surely dance. Everyone was on the dance floor, dancing. Dancing with every beat of the music.

"Where's natsuki?" ask by the orange haired girl to her friends

"Her?" said by the blond girl while pointing natsuki, who is dancing with another two girls.

The orange haired woman immediately went to natsuki and glared to the two girls whom natsuki is dancing with then turns to natsuki who seems afraid at the glare of her girlfriend. The orange haired girl immediately grabbed natsuki's hand and went back to their place.

"Sorry mai." Natsuki said with apologetic smile.

"Fine." Mai said as they starts to dance together.

Natsuki smiles to her and immediately kiss mai on the cheek. Mai playfully hit natsuki in shoulder as they continue their dance.

Natsuki Kuga was her full name. She was the eldest daughter and former heir of Kuga Group Company. She was known as a player even though she had a girlfriend. She doesn't want to work; all she wants is enjoyment in life even she graduated in a good course.

* * *

A chestnut haired woman walks together with her friends. She was the most beautiful and the smartest in whole campus making her famous but even she's popular, she's very kind. As the chestnut haired woman walks, many boys offered their help to carry the books that she was carrying while walking, but she politely refuse it. After that, she and her friends ride to a bus.

"Let's go!" She said to her friends while smiling.

Her name was Shizuru Fujino. She was a simple and kind student in the Tokyo University. She was beautiful and she has many suitors. Even she's not rich, she will ignored them all. She's a working student even she already have scholarship to help her mother. In day, she studies and at night, she's working.

She was studying how to care an autistic or special child. She wants to study this because she had a little brother who is also special even She was already graduated in educational course. They don't have enough money to send her little brother to a school for the special child that's why she's trying to finish her studies.

PSP, junk foods and chocolate were scattered on the bed. Natsuki, who was still sleeping suddenly awake when her cell phone vibrates. She took her cell phone under her pillow and looks at it to check what time is it and her eyes suddenly widen when she saw the time, it was 4:09 pm already so she immediately stood up and hurriedly went to her bathroom and takes a shower. After 30 minutes, natsuki was already dress in black shirt, black leather jacket, black pants and pair of black converse (A/N: As you can notice all is black, right?). She proceeds to the garage and fix the collar of her jacket before riding to her ducati. She starts the engine and went away.

"Natsuki! Your helmet!" said by the gray haired woman in a maid uniform while running but natsuki already gone.

* * *

"Till tomorrow shizuru!" her friends said as she exited from the bus.

Shizuru wave her hand as 'bye bye' sign and proceed to walk to her house. As she walks, she saw her neighbor playing basketball with other, and then asks him how her mother is.

"Kenji-san did something happen on my mother when I'm gone?" she asks.

"Uhm, nothing happen. She's fine." Kenji answered.

"Ookini kenji-san." She said and proceeds to her house.

Their house was not so big; it was a simple house with three bedrooms.

Shizuru open the door and said she's home so her mother will know. As she walks, she saw the medicine box of her mother in the table. You can see in her face that she's worried but smile when she hears her mother.

"Mother?" shizuru called.

"Did you get tired while studying?" Her mother, shizuma asks.

"Not really mother. Please drink your medicine mother." Shizuru said as she give the medicine box to her mother and get a glass of water.

"Where's kazuhiro?" shizuru ask.

"Oh, he's on the kitchen, playing." Shizuma said as she drinks her medicine.

Shizuru went to their kitchen and smile when she saw her little brother playing a ball. She walks towards to the right side of her brother.

"Hiro-chan." She called but instead of answering her, he continues playing the ball. "I have something I buy before I get home!"

"Hiro-chan?" she called again and put her both hands on both sides of hiro's cheeks and smile.

Shizuru kissed Hiro in forehead and proceed into her room and grabbed a bag with a paper bag.

"Mother, I'm leaving." She said as she kissed her mother.

Shizuru was about to leave, her mother called her.

"Shizuru, sorry because I can't help you." her mother said.

Shizuru only smile and said: "Its okay mother. The important is you're okay." And hug her mother.

* * *

15 minutes later, natsuki already arrived at mai's house. The guard immediately opens the gate and let natsuki in together with her ducati. After natsuki parked her ducati she went to mai who was talking to her maids.

"Natsuki was landed." Natsuki said as soon as she entered the gate.

Mai was already outside of her house when natsuki arrived but frown when she saw natsuki is riding in her bike. She was wearing a formal dress (which is not pants) with her high heels.

"Natsuki, how the hell will I ride in that vehicle if I'm wearing this? And please change your clothes, were going to a formal concert and you're wearing that?" mai said.

"Hey, babe." Natsuki said as she kissed mai on the cheek. "You are sexy tonight." Natsuki as she grabbed mai's ass causing mai to gasped.

Mai glared to natsuki but natsuki only smiled.

"Stop it!" mai said.

"Please don't get mad at me." Natsuki said as she kissed mai again in cheek.

"Stop!" mai pushed natsuki and give a look to natsuki 'the maids are here. Not here.'

Natsuki look to the two maids and look to mai.

"Are we going or not?" natsuki said.

"Tate." Mai called.

"Yes?" the guard answered.

"Please prepare the car."

"Yes, mai-sama." Tate said and went to the garage.

"What?" natsuki said.

Mai went to one of the maid. "Tomoe, please prepare the clothes for natsuki," mai look to natsuki and said "natsuki will change clothes."

"No way mai!" natsuki shout as mai went inside of her house.

"Hmp! I'll never wear those clothes any way." Natsuki murmured with confidence.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Natsuki adjusted her neck tie for being too tight while walking down from the stair together with mai, who was holding natsuki's left arm. Natsuki remembered what happen in mai's house.

**-Flash back-**

"Natsuki-sama, this is the dress that mai-sama want you to wear." Tomoe said as she put the clothes in the edge of the bed.

"Okay." natsuki answered as she started to take off her jacket. _'Damn! I always hate formal concert!' _Natsuki thought.

After 5 minutes, natsuki already finish but it seems that she can't do her tie so she called tomoe.

"Tomoe?" natsuki called.

"Yes, natsuki-sama?" tomoe ask.

"Can you make this for me?" natsuki said as she gave the neck tie to tomoe.

"Hai." Tomoe said.

Tomoe went in front of natsuki and start doing the tie on the collar of natsuki. Natsuki, being taller than tomoe, look down and smiled at tomoe while doing her tie making tomoe blushed.

"You're cute for being maid huh." Natsuki said as she grabbed tomoe's ass.

Tomoe gasped because of that and blushed furiously. She didn't say anything but she continues what is her doing. After doing her tie, natsuki was about to lean and kiss tomoe in lips but mai called.

"Natsuki! Were late! Hurry up!" mai yelled outside of the door.

Their lips were only inch away from each other when natsuki hear mai so she stops and said: "Oops! Gotta go!!" as she hurriedly went outside but wink to a blushing furiously tomoe before disappearing.

**-End of Flashback-**

Natsuki smiled after remembering that.

"Mai, natsuki. It will soon." The brunette with reading glass said.

"See yah later!" the other blond haired girl said as they walk away.

"See? I told you. Even haruka and yukino are here." Mai said while smiling.

The sound of violin was only the one you will hear as everyone was listening. Everyone seems amuse on the person who played violin. Mai was happily listening together with haruka and yukino. They are sitting in front. Natsuki was sitting next to mai and not looking neither listening. She was busy doing something unknown to mai. She was busy pushing the left button of PSP. She smiles and "YES! YES!" she shouts causing everyone looks to her even the person who was playing turn the attention to her and mai was glaring to her.

"Uh..uh.." natsuki's smile gone when everyone look to her. She did not know what to do so she put her PSP on her pocket and starts to clap. "Yes, you're great. You're really great. Bravo!" luckily to natsuki everyone believes to her and starts to clap too.

Natsuki get her PSP again and started to play again. Natsuki thought that mai did not know that she's playing again because she saw mai listening while smiling but then surprise when mai steal her PSP and keep it while smiling.

* * *

The sound of the kind of music that it will surely make you dance was you will hear in the busy street of Tokyo.

Shizuru was dress in a fit red tee-shirt and a sexy short with stockings. Her job was a waitress in a club. She was busy cleaning one of the left tables of their costumer when one of the costumers touches her waist. Immediately, she grabbed the one left glass with some beer. She spilled throw the beer to the pervert costumer.

"Pervert!" she said as she walks out from the scene letting the waiter and the manager fix it.

"Bitch!!" the costumer yelled to her.

Shizuru walk to her _co-worker_ friend.

"Girl, what did you do?" her friend said. "If the owner saw you, he'll fire you!"

"Nao, you see what the pervert man did to me?" shizuru protest.

"But shizuru that's not okay you know!" nao said. "What are you?"

Natsuki loosed her tie and give a sigh of relief whe her tie is already loose. She saw an empty room but surprise when she saw a little boy playing PSP. She smiled at this.

**

* * *

**

**TBC.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the chapter…**

**I hope I can finish this story before the first day of school next month.**

**Onee-chan: I did not see your email add in your Friendster. Maybe you can send it to my YM…**

**Thank you!!**

_**-Ruru**_


	2. Stag party

**A/N: This chapter is beta-ed by BakaBakaEater. Thank you BakaBakaEater!**

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites!!**

**Well then, here's the chap 2!! Hope you'll enjoy this!!**

* * *

Shizuru gave Nao a pouting look while resting her hands on her cheeks, her elbow serving as an additional support to her weight on the table.

Nao was a dancer in the club that Shizuru was working at, and another friend of hers. She had also helped her to get her job as a waitress.

"Do you know a rocket **(1)** where I could work?" Shizuru asked Nao.

Nao was chewing a bubble gum and answered, "None. Why, are you interested in my rockets?"  
"But you know, later. I have a rocket and guess what? I need another one to complete my rocket! Do you want to come with me?" Nao said excitedly, making Shizuru in turn smile at the response.  
"Really? What is that?" Shizuru asked excitedly.

Nao was laughing. "Stag party!" she happily exclaimed.

Shizuru frowned; her smile instantly vanished at the mention of a 'stag party'.

"It was just like this, uhhm, you will just wear sexy dress and dance!" Nao explained. "Then that's it! It's very easy!"

"I know, but I can't take that kind of job that's not for me." Shizuru said in mocking tone.

"Don't be like that, Shizuru. Besides you know how to dance right? You know it's very easy. No touch. No one will touch you," Nao said and grabbed the blond girl who was standing beside her. "And besides, Eri will come with us too!"

"What?" Eri asked.

"You're coming with us later, right?" Nao asked.

"Yes." Eri answered.

"Hmm? Maybe you'll not come with us?" Nao said, aiming her arm towards Eri, ready to attack.

"Yes, yes I'll come with you!" Eri hurriedly gave in, clearly not wanting to fall victim to Nao's wrath.

"And our costume?" Nao asked again.

"Yes," Eri nodded, "everything is ready."

"It's three pairs, right?" Nao asked her. Another nod.

"Shizuru, let's wear the costume." Nao suggested after a moment. "Let's go Shizuru."

"I did not like it. I can't do that." Shizuru argued.

* * *

Mai had been looking for Natsuki for the past 5 minutes. Not able to find her, she decided to go ask Yukino or Haruka if they had seen her somewhere. On her way to them, she fortunately discovered Natsuki in an empty room with a little boy. She watched Natsuki and the little boy while playing PSP while smiling, and after a couple of seconds decided to call her.

"So there you are," she said, causing Natsuki and the little boy look to her.

"Mai, is it finished?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah, let's go…?" Mai said while smiling.

Natsuki nodded, then high-fived the smiling boy, bouncing happily in her lap. She stood up and went to Mai.

* * *

Eri sighed. "Because she had a girlfriend, of course, that's why she can't do it."

"Gosh. Yeah, she has a girlfriend, but where is she? She's in America!" Nao exclaimed exasperatedly as she threw her hands in the air.  
"You even don't know if she'll be back again or not. And she never even remembers to call Shizuru." Nao continued. "You know that. You know that, admit it," she said as she pointed her index finger at Eri, then at Shizuru.

Shizuru looked to the floor when Nao started to talk about her girlfriend. Sadness was clearly visible on her face, as she was reminded yet again that it was true. Her girlfriend always forgot to call her.

"Coz' you know, friend, this is your chance to earn money. And besides, your mother is sick right? You need to buy medicines, and in this situation, you'll never earn the same amount of money you'll do here." Nao explained to her. "It's really easy. You'll just dance."

"And how much would I earn in that job?" Shizuru asked.

Nao and Eri laughed. "Shizuru, you'll only earn three times more the money that you're earning as a waitress." Nao said, still laughing.

Shizuru finally smiled again.

* * *

Not in a very faraway place from where Shizuru was working, there was a room where a party was being held; some of the invited drinking, chatting and playing a game. Everybody was busy with their company when the doorbell rang. Everyone fell into silence, thinking that the one they were waiting for finally came. Tate quickly proceeded to open the door. When he did, he suddenly closed the door again.

"Dude! It's so cute!" Tate said while laughing.

"Cool!" everyone said.

Then Tate opens the door, revealing a raven haired woman carrying a pizza. She swiftly walked in.  
"Pizza!" Natsuki called, and placed the pizza on the table to hi-five her friends.

"Midori!" she said as she hi-fived Midori. "Are you really sure that you're ready to get married?"

"Yeah, I'm really sure." Midori answered.

"Condolence then!" she said and laughed together with Midori.

Tate gave Natsuki a short hug, and Midori handed her a beer.  
"Thank you," she nodded gratefully to Midori.

"How did Mai get you to agree to go here?" Tate asked.

Natsuki chuckled. "There's no way for me to not attend this occasion, is there?"

Tate laughed in response.

"Don't worry, we´re not going to tell Mai," Takeda chimed in, getting another chuckle from the girl in front of him.

"Where's the star of the night?" Natsuki asked as she looked around. "It's almost time…" she threw a quick glance at her wristwatch.

Everyone continued what they were doing before Natsuki arrived. Suddenly, the doorbell rang again, and once more was all the attention on the door.

"Oh! They are here! Attack!" Tate said as he hurriedly ran to the door.

Everyone clapped their hands as they excitedly waited for Tate to open the door.

"Come in!" Tate called as a leg with sexy black stockings of a woman pushed the door open.

"Wow!" everyone said.  
A red haired girl entered the room wearing a sexy dress. "Hi! You guys ordered room service?" the girl asked a cheeky grin on her face.

"Yes!" everybody answered, not missing a beat.

"Stay here, were bringing your order," another woman said, also wearing a sexy dress just like the one of the red haired woman as they went back outside and closed the door.

Everyone was cheering and clapping. "Bro, turn off the lights!" Tate called.

The door opened again after a while. "Here it comes," Natsuki said as they watched the two women bringing in a big, artificial cake.

The red haired woman started dancing, while the other whispered something towards the cake.  
"Shizuru," Eri called quietly to the hidden person inside. "Shizuru, are okay? Are you ready? You're drinking for the entire time."

"Yes, I'm ready," Shizuru confirmed as she slugged down the last drop of liquor.

"Here it comes!" Natsuki said as Nao and Eri threw the lid of the cake open.

Shizuru prepared herself as Nao and Eri finally opened the cake. The flower was the first one who came out of the cake, then was followed by Shizuru who immediately started to dance with the new-found space to move properly. She was wearing a sexy wedding gown of a bride with white globs and a veil.  
Everyone was cheering, whistling and clapping, and Eri approach Shizuru while dancing.  
"Shizuru are okay?" she asked, a worried undertone in her voice.

"I'm okay." Shizuru answered with a nod.

"Okay, you see that?" Eri pointed her index finger towards Natsuki and Midori's place. "Go dance to the one who will get married."

"That one?" Shizuru vaguely pointed at the right one, her sight already a bit blurred from all the alcohol.  
After what she assumed a positive answer from Eri, she danced her way to her objective.

Natsuki was calmly standing next to Midori. They were in the middle of enjoying the show, when Shizuru walked towards their place. Fate just had it, that Midori needed to, right in that moment, get her cell phone.

"Sure," Natsuki answered with a shrug.

Shizuru was really drunk, so when she finally arrived, she couldn't really remember who the one that Eri mentioned, was. Without another option coming to mind, she simply went to Natsuki and began dancing.

"Whooo!!" Natsuki cheered and clapped her hands at the dancer in front of her.

When Midori walked back with her cell in tow, her eyebrows immediately shot heavenwards in amusement at the sight Natsuki and the unknown dancer offered. Snapping her cell up, she swiftly decided to capture that moment with her cell-cam.

"What happened to Shizuru?" Nao asked eyes wide at the show her friend delivered.

"I don't know. Maybe she drank enough to forget her inhabitation for once, and decided to just have fun," Eri mused, a small smile on her lips.

"What kind of dance is that?" Natsuki asked while raising two eyebrows. "Can you please fix your dance?"

Shizuru proceeded to take of her veil and globs. After doing that without further complications, Shizuru began to dance again. Everyone was enjoying it so far, Midori was still recording it, and Nao and Eri still watched in astonishment at Shizuru's behavior.  
But when Natsuki suddenly decided to up things on a more physical level and roughly pressed her lips against the dancer's, the catcalls and whistles increased in volume even more. Shizuru though, was anything else than willing and fought to break the kiss.  
After a hard push against Natsuki, she finally escaped the unwanted kiss and slapped her client.

"Gosh!" Midori´s mouth hung open.

Natsuki held her stinging cheek from Shizuru´s slap, and the lights started turning on again, one by one.

"Why did you slap me?" Natsuki asked confusion and anger clouding her mind.

"I agreed to this because they said no one would touch me! What do you think of me? Cheap?!" Shizuru fumed angrily.

"That's why they pay you," Natsuki explained to her, anger seeping through to her voice. "What kind of drama is that?"

Shizuru became speechless at the other girl's attitude. It's true that they were here to entertain them, but still....  
She slowly made her way to the door, Nao and Eri following behind and trying to calm the honey-haired girl.

"You thought you're beautiful and cute? Ugly, that's what you are!" Shizuru yelled back to the still astonished bluenette, while Nao and Eri had their hands full, holding Shizuru back and preventing her from going on a rampage in her drunken state.

When Natsuki's astonishment slowly transformed into anger, she was about to follow. Only Tate's stern grip on her arm held her back, and she let out a low growl. "Stupid dancers!"

"It's enough Natsuki," Tate soothed, but still didn't let go of his grip.

"Don't worry, Midori. If that girl comes back again, she'll regret it." Natsuki nothing but screamed the last part, in secret hope that the rude girl from before was able to still hear it somehow.

Just as she was on her way to make sure that the door was locked at least three times, it suddenly burst open when she was within reach. She startled staggered back, the door smashing against her complete right side.

"What did you say?!" Shizuru's voice rose high above the small whispers of the crowd.

"Sorry, sorry," Nao apologized to the other guests.

"You haven't still paid us," Shizuru sneered at Natsuki, crossing her arms beneath her chest. "Where's our talent fee?"

"Talent fee?" Natsuki asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Shizuru urged, all patience slowly leaving her.

"Here. Here take it," Midori said after a deep grab into her pockets in an attempt to calm the situation, and gave Shizuru the money. Before Shizuru could reach the outstretched hand however, Natsuki had already snatched the bills away.

"Give me that." Natsuki said as she grabbed the money from Midori.

"This?" she asked in a mocking tone, her eyes not leaving Shizuru's, and threw the bills on the floor. "Get it." she ordered the other girl, undeniably happy to see a flicker of embarrassment and ridicule pass Shizuru's face.

The whole room was silent now, everybody waiting for the dancer's reaction.

Shizuru cast her eyes around the room, and eventually bent down to collect the money on the floor.

"You really want a fight, huh?" she whispered in a dark tone, after straightening herself again, money now enveloped in clenched fists.

Before the other could even blink, Shizuru had her heel deeply buried in the other's foot, and pressed all her weight into the attack. When she released the foot, she satisfyingly watched Natsuki hit the ground and hold it in pain with a horrifying screech.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: (1) that's the term that Pilipino use to say part time job or another job.

**Well, did you enjoy this chapter? I hope yes.**

**Okay, I'll give you guys a hint in next chapter. In the next chapter, you'll find out who were natsuki's best friend and shizuru's girlfriend. Is that enough for you guys?**

**Till next time!!**

**-Ruru**


	3. I'm really sorry

**June 18, 2009,**

**Sorry, but this story will put on hold. **

**I don't have enough time to write because my schedule is full. Yeah, it's full. Why? The class had resumed and I need to change my study hobby because if I did not, my grades will fail. Yeah, so starting now; I am not going to write anything, but if I got some free time, I'll do my best to write again…and I'll visit every weekend on this website to read…**

**I'm sorry again… I hope you'll understand me…**

**Thank you for reading…**

**P.S, maybe all I can do now was only one-shot stories…**

** -Ruru**


	4. Akish? break up?

**A/N: I've been busy since the classes had resumed so I don't have a chance to write this, but one-shot story I had. I become busier when we had a school event where I'm one of those who participate the contests. I can't refuse on that because my teacher told me to participate if not, she'll gave me a fail grade and if I did she'll give me plus 5 direct on my report card. But fortunately, we've won the 2****nd**** place in the contest.**

**And one more thing, my phone got confiscated by my teacher so I become devastated for a week… My pho-pho!! What would you feel if your phone got confiscated and not giving to you the sim card and the memory card? I can't communicate with my friends and I can't watch mai hime!! I never thought I'll cry for my pho-pho…**

**Disclaimer: Mai hime wasn't mine…how I wish it's mine… **

**I'm sorry but this is not beat-ed so please forgive me on my grammars.**

**Well, here is the much awaiting chapter!! Please enjoy….**

* * *

"You're really amazing natsuki, I'm just getting out from the plane and yet, you're already with me." The other woman said while walking.

"You know akish, you have an amazing friend. I have a VIP pass you know." Natsuki said as she walks.

While natsuki was walking, akish notice by the way that natsuki walks. Natsuki can't walk properly after the 'kicking feet' incident.

Akish and natsuki stop. "Can I ask why can't you walk properly? What happen to your left foot?" akish ask while smiling.

Akish was taller than natsuki. She had a short dark brown hair with blue eyes. Also, she had a smile that everyone will fall in love. She is natsuki's best friend.

"I know that smile; I know, I know, I did something naughty." Natsuki said as she smiled. "I had an accident in midori's stag party."

"Stag party? Did mai know this?" akish ask.

Natsuki look up to akish. "Heh, who said she knew that I went there?" natsuki said while smiling.

"You're dead if mai found out. You know, you should change." Akish said.

"You know Akish, if you got a girl friend, that's the time you can tell that to me, huh." Natsuki let out a small chuckle.

Akish let a chuckle too. "Who said I don't have a girlfriend?" then she continue walking as natsuki's eyes followed her.

"You have a girlfriend? Who...?" natsuki said as she followed akish.

* * *

"Mother, this is your medicines good until next month so you don't have to worry." Shizuru said as she gave the medicines to her mother as she smiles. "And also this." As she took out a money from her wallet.

Her mother accepts it and asks shizuru. "Why do you have money? Where did you get all of this?"

Shizuru's smile fade away as her mother ask her. Then shizuru and nao look to each other. Giving nao a 'what-will-I-do' looks, shizuru decided to tell the half of the truth.

"Ah, I've got a rocket!" She said immediately then proceeds to the kitchen as nao cover her.

"Rocket? What's rocket?" shizuru's mother ask.

"Ah, it's a part time job that she worked on." Nao said as she stood up where she is seating. "I gave her cakes to sell. Then it went well, she sell it all." Nao said as shizuru bit nao by her wallet,

"What cake?" her mother asks as her eye burrows furrow.

Together with nao, shizuru went back to her mother as nao answered again.

"Uhm it's a big cake, a delicious cake so, many had enjoy it so I gave her a big salary." Nao said.

"Thank you very much nao." Shizuru's mother said.

"It's okay. Shizuru was my closest friend so I did that for her." Nao said. "And I have another rocket but shizuru doesn't want to come with me anymore."

Shizuru glare at nao. Making nao shivers.

Shizuru turn to her mother. "Mother, I'm going." She said as she kissed her mother on cheek.

"Okay, be careful." Her mother said.

"Bye ruru!" nao said.

"Nao, please take care of my mother." Shizuru said.

"Of course" nao said. "Take care!"

"Bye." Then, shizuru went away.

"Now mother, what do you want to do?" nao said. "Do you to do belly dancing?" as she dance.

Shizuru's mother only laugh.

* * *

Natsuki walk down to the stair as she saw her mother having a massage while drinking.

"Mom, you're drinking whole day." natsuki said as she grabbed the glass of wine from her mother.

"Just leave me alone. Give me my drink. Come on." Her mother said.

Saeko Kuga, natsuki kuga's mother. Her father left them when natsuki still young. Since then, she always drinks.

"You're thinking about daddy again."

"I never think that bastard man." Her mother said. "Give me my drink natsuki. Come on."

Natsuki grabbed the alcohol bottle then give to her mother. "Here mom, this is more effective." Natsuki said then walk away.

"Natsuki!" her mother said. "Give me my drink."

Then the doorbell rang. Automatically the maid proceeds to the door and open it. it was mai who enter the door.

"Madam, you have a guess." The maid said.

"Oh hey!" mai said while smiling.

"Oh hello mai!" natsuki's mother said.

"Hi aunt saeko!" mai answered as she walk towards to saeko. "How are you?"

"I'm fine! How 'bout you?" saeko ask. "Do you wanna drink?" she said as she offers the bottle of wine.

"No thank you." mai said when natsuki approach her.

"Mai? What are you doing here?" Natsuki ask.

Mai's smile faded. "Can we talk?"

As soon as natsuki and mai reach the second floor where there is a small living room, natsuki ask mai.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" natsuki ask. "What are we going to talk?"

Then mai turn to face natsuki then slaps her. She was very angry on natsuki.

"I've had enough." Mai said. "I know _**what **__**you did during the stag party**_."

"Mai, I was just having fun!" natsuki said while lowering her voice.

"Having fun?!" mai said. "Why here." She said as she took the necklace on her neck forcely then gives to natsuki.

"Now you can all have the good times you want!" mai said leaving natsuki speechless.

* * *

The teacher is currently discussing. But shizuru was sleeping. So her classmate wake her up.

"Shizuru, shizuru." Her classmate called her.

Luckily, shizuru woke up.

"Occasionally, the fracture-" The teacher was cut off when the bell rings. "Okay, class dismissed."

Shizuru stood up and gather her things. "Uhm, kitamura-sensei!"

"What is it?" her teacher answered.

"Can you teach me about to my thesis?"

* * *

Shizuru was about to go when she saw a familiar person waiting for her beside of the black ferrari.

"Shizuru!" this person called her.

"Akish?" shizuru said as she smiled. Shizuru can't believe that akish was there.

Akish smiled. Then, shizuru hurriedly went to akish and hugged her.

"Shizuru." Akish said as she hugged shizuru back

When the hugged broke, akish ask shizuru. "How are you?" still smiling.

"When did you arrive?" shizuru ask.

"yesterday." Akish answered.

Shizuru only smile.

"Did you miss me?" akish ask as she encircle her right arms to shizuru's shoulder then shizuru hugged her.

"Of course yes." Shizuru answered.

"I think it's great if we'll eat." Akish said as she open the door of her Ferrari.

Then shizuru enter the car.

**TBC**

* * *

Just a small omake.

OMAKE:

Natsuki: ruru! Why did mai slap me? Do you know how hurt is it?! And who is this akish?! –gritted her teeth—

Mai: --apology smile— gomenasai natsuki.

Ruru: Ha? –nervous smile—

Shizuru: ara, if all I known, it's ruru's opposite name. Ruru decided to change the 'y' to 'i' in akish…--smiles—

Natsuki: ruru!!

Ruru: Oops! Gotta go!!

**

* * *

**

A/N: I just want to clear that they're still speaking in Japanese. But part where mai and natsuki talk and mai and natsuki's mother talk, they are speaking in English.

**Well, did you like this chapter? **

**I hope you know who shizuru's girl friend is.**

**Please R & R!!**


End file.
